Jordan Trace
|age = |gender = Männlich |height = 1,78m |weight = 80kg |hair = |eyes = |unlock = 0 (Starter Operator) |roles = Hard Breach, Back Line |speed = ●●○ Medium |armor = ●●○ Medium |synchro = Carlo Mestroni (im Originalen) |first = Rainbow Six Siege |last = Rainbow Six Siege }} Jordan "Thermite" Trace ist ein US-amerikanischer Rainbow Operator. Er gehört zu den 21 ursprünglichen Operatoren des Spiels Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege. 'Biographie' |-|Alte Operator Bio= 'Hintergrund' Nach der High School kam Trace zu den marines und diente zweimal im Irak. Nach seiner Entlassung finanzierte er mit dem Übergangsgeld das College-Studium an der Texas A&M und erwarb einen Bachelor of Science in Chemie. Anschließend kam er zum FBI. Nach vier Jahren im aktiven Dienst wechselte er zum FBI SWAT. 'Psychologischer Bericht' Straff organisiert, diszipliniert, ordentlich - dies sind einige der Eigenschaften mit denen man Trace beschreiben kann. Er weiß, wann er sich entspannen kann - vor allem in Gesellschaft. Er ist stolz darauf, sämtliche Variablen zu kennen. Trace zieht es vor, alles im Griff zu haben, anstatt die Dinge dem Zufall zu überlassen. 'Ausbildung' USMC-Nahkampfschule USMC-Zugangsmethoden USMC-Meisterkurs "Helikopter und Seilsicherungstechniken (HRST)" Texas A&M: Bachelor of Science - Chemie FBI-Agent FBI SWAT 'Relevante Erfahrungen' Zwei Dienstzeiten im Irak Flotten-Antiterror-Sicherheitsteams (FAST) 'Anmerkungen' Keine |-|Neue Operator Bio= 'Hintergrund' Trace trat dem Corps direkt nach der Highschool bei. Er ist Marine in vierter Generation. Nach seinem ersten Einsatz im Irak sammelte er genug Erfahrung, um sich freiwillig als Techniker zum Kampfmittelräumdienst zu melden. Im Anschluss an seinen zweiten Einsatz im Irak kehrte Trace in die Vereinigten staaten zurück, schrieb sich an der Universität ein und machte seinen Bachelor of Science in Chemie. aufgrund seiner Erfahrung und Kenntnisse war er wie geschaffen für eine Position beim FBI, wo er viele Jahre als Agent in der "Hazardous materials Response Unit" arbeitete. Auf der Suche nach einem dynamischen Arbeitsumfeld ließ Trace sich zum FBI SWAT versetzen, wo er sich mit der ENtwicklung neuer BArrikadeverfahren einen ausgezeichneten Ruf erwarb. Schließlich führte ihn sein Weg zu Rainbow, wo er weiteres Interesse an der Erforschung und Entwicklung von Geräteverbesserungen zeigte. Intrces Heimatstadt leben besonders viele Amerikaner chinesischer Herkunft. Daher kann er solide Grundkenntnisse in Mandarin vorweisen. 'Psychologisches Bericht' Für jemanden, der so diszipliniert und ordnungsliebend ist wie Spezialeinsatzkraft Jordan "Thermite" Trace, ist er immer für eine Überraschung gut. Er ist immer zu scherzen aufgelegt und hält auch mit Schlaumeiersprüchen selten hinterm Berg. Hinter dieser Fassade sieht es indes oft anders aus: Seine Schwester ist erst vor Kurzem an Krebs verstorben, seine Mutter verstrab ein paar Jahre zuvor. Diese Umstände machen es für ihn äußerst schwierig, seine Gedanken und seine Energie so gewissenhaft zu kanalisieren, wie er es von sich selbst gewohnt ist. ... Ich fürchte, dass er mit seinem Humor nur seine Trauer zu überspielen versucht. Er muss begreifen, dass einige Bewältigiungsstrategien den Heilungsprozess nur weiter hinauszögern. Wir haben die Ressourcen um ihn dabei zu unterstützen, und ich werde sie ihm weiterhin anbieten, wo und wann ich kann. ... Trace ist ein ungemein starker taktischer Anführer, kann sich aber auch ohne vorherrschenden Konsens in den Kampf stürzen. Ich glaube nicht, dass er dauerhafte Zwists mit anderen Teammitgliedern hat. Die anderen mögen ihn sehr. Außerdem arbeitet er gut mit unseren Spezialeinsatzkräften Yumiko"Hibana" Imagawa, Mike "Thatcher" Baker und Emmanuelle "Titch" Pichon zusammen. In seiner Freizeit kann er sich sogar als ziemlicher Partylöwe erweisen. ... Einige Verbesserungsvorschläge: Traces Kommunikationsfähigkeit ist ausgezeichnet, wenn er sich dazu entschließt, sie auch einzusetzen. Er ist ein guter Stratege neigt aber manchmal dazu sich zu "verschließen". Ich weoß, dass er zu einer flexibleren Denkweise in der Lage ist, also habe ich ihm einige Tipps gegeben, wie er erkennen kann, wann es ander Zeit ist seinen ... Starrsinn zu hinterfragen. ... Hinter seinem Lächeln verbirgt sich viel mehr, als auf den ersten Blick ersichtlich ist. Mir würde es gefallen, wenn er seinen Weg fände, sich selbst zu regulieren und eine ausgewogene Balance zwischen Arbeit und Privatleben zu finden. Trace zeigt keine äußeren Anzeichen von Stress. Stattdessen versucht er negative Energie in etwas Positives umzuwandeln, z.B. in unserem Forschungslabor. Es war ganz und gar nicht einfach, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er seine Identität und Rolle als Operator zwischendurch auch ablegen muss. Seine Aufmerksamkeit auf andere anspruchsvolle Aufgaben zu richten, kann dabei nicht die Lösung sein. ... Ich habe ihn daher mit mentalen Entspannungsübungen vertraut gemacht, die nicht besonders viel Zeit beanspruchen und sich gut in den Alltag integrieren lassen. Vor allem Imagawa könnte sich hier als positiver Einfluss erweisen, da auch sie regelmäßig Mentaltechniken trainiert, mit deren Hilfe sie sich besser konzentrieren und entspannen kann. Ich hoffe, dass er sich ihren Rat zu Herzen nimmt. 'Ausbildung' USMC-Nahkampfschule USMC-Zugangsmethoden USMC-Meisterkurs "Helikopter und Sicherungstechniken (HRST)" Texas A&M: Bachelor of Science - ChemieybrY FBI-Agent FBI SWAT 'Relevante Erfahrungen' Zwei Dienstzeiten im Irak Flotten-Antiterror-Sicherheitsteams (FAST) 'Anmerkungen' Gerät: BRIMSTONE BC-3 Exotherme Sprengladung Operator: Spezialeinsatzkraft Jordan "Thermite" Trace Gutachterin: Spezialeinsatzkraft Yumiko "Hibana" Imagawa Thermites Brimstone war unter den ersten Geräten, die im neuen Labor getestet wurden. Beim Durchbrechen von verstärkten Wänden muss er immer der Erste sein. Und we es aussieht, auch im Labor. :) Am Tag der Tests selbst war Spezialeinsatzkraft Trace mit der Entwicklung zusätzlicher Prototypen beschäftigt, so wie er es schon während Operation Chimera getan hatte, und stand daher kurzfristig nich zur Verfügung. Da ich selbst mit der exothermen Sprengladung BC-3 vertraut bin und über umfangreiches Wissen über Kampfmittel verfüge, habe ich mich freiwillig dafür gemeldet, die Beurteilung vorzunehemen. Zu unseren Tests gehörte das Anpassen der Mischungsstufn, um herauszufinden, ob wir eine stärkere und höher konzentrierte "Schmelze" erreichen könnten. Dank der Ergebnisse konnten wir die chemischen Reaktionszeiten bei Spitzentemperaturen bestimmen. Unsere Tests mit der exothermen Sprengladung BRIMSTONE BC-3 verliefen gut und führten zu einigen überraschenden Resultaten. Manche waren so verblüffend, dass wir sogar Thermite dazu bringen konnten, bei uns vorbeizuschauen (das war Lustig!). Es ist uns gelungen, noch ein bisschen Laborzeit herrauszuschlagen, damit wir einige der Daten bie seinen Prototypen anwenden können. Ich werde darüber berichten, sobals die Maßnahmen abgeschlossen sind. - Yumiko 'Gameplay Beschreibung' 'Ausrüstung' 'Rüstung' *Kopfbedeckungen *Uniformen 'Zitate' 'Beim Rundenstart' *" 'Beim Sekundärgerät' 'Bei Besonderer Fähigkeit' 'Nachladen' 'Sonstiges' 'Vorkommen' *Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege 'Trivia' *Thermite hat mit der SAT Operatorin Yumiko Imagawa bei der Kreierung des X-KAIROS Granatwerfers, zusammengearbeitet. **Neben der professionellen Arbeit zusammen, sind sie und Thermite gute Freunde. Im Spiel wird ihre Freundschaft durch In-Game voice lines der japanischen Operatorin wiedergegeben. *Thermite hat mit der GEO Operatorin Elena María Álvarez über die Effektivität des Volcán-Schildes gewettet. Jordan hat diese Wette verloren und schuldet Mira nun einen "Drink" **"Jordan, if you're watching this, you owe me a drink!" 'Siehe auch' *Galerie Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege Charakter Kategorie:Team Rainbow